Tabla Spamano Reto MP3
by Harime-Inufan
Summary: 10 Canciones, 10 momentos de la pareja. Reto Mp3.


-Tabla Spamano (España x Italia Del Sur).

-Reto Mp3.

-10 Canciones, 10 momentos de la pareja.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Spamano, un poco de SpaIta (España/Italia del norte)

Hetalia NO ES MIO, ni tampoco ninguna de las canciones utilizadas aquí.

1.-Fate Rebirth (Vocaloid Len, Kaito, Gakupo)

Romano POV

En este mundo siempre me sentí solo, a pesar de que cerca de mi habían personas que realmente me apreciaban. El, era una de ellas, o eso es lo que creí yo. Hasta que eso pasó, el nunca me había guardado secretos, siempre su sonrisas me parecieron cosas de lo más sinceras, por eso es que al verlo en aquel extraño estado fue tanta mi sorpresa.

Recuerdo sus ojos, no lucían como normalmente, se veían de un color más oscuro y el color rojo de la sangre que lo cubría no ayudaba en lo absoluto en su apariencia, esa fue la primera vez que de verdad, sentí miedo. Puro y sincero miedo.

2.-Midnight Vals

Romano POV

Sentados en una mesa especial en aquella noche, el cielo en realidad se veía hermoso. Me sorprende que allá accedido a tu petición en el momento en que tomaste mi mano y me propusiste el bailar contigo. Me levante lentamente, tu me sujetaste de la cintura ya que, aunque sea mínima la diferencia de estatura entre los dos, era una posición más cómoda. Prácticamente sentía que mis piernas volaban, tu guiabas por completo aquel extraño baile, mientras la música acompañaba mas que a nuestros pasos, a nuestros corazones.

3.-Fukai Mori

España POV

Es bastante complicado entender a mi querido Romano, solo pocas personas pueden hacerlo, y me siento realmente afortunado de ser una de ellas.

Romano es alguien que tiene un tremendo complejo, siempre va a sentirse como alguien que no vale nada. Por supuesto que esto no es cierto, y es nuestro "deber" hacer que se de cuenta de esto. Más que nada, por que lo amo, lo amo por ser la persona tan especial que es, y pienso demostrárselo, pero para aceptarme, primero debe aprender a quererse a sí mismo, en su interior el lo sabe…

4.-Roll with the Wind (Alexander Rybak)

España POV

No pienso culparte, por que no fue tu culpa.

Tu no fuiste el que decidió dejarme solo. Todo fue culpa de una maldita guerra que, aunque di todo por ella, no pude ganar. Y así es como te perdí, perdí a mi protegido, a mi querido Romano. Me siento terriblemente deprimido cada vez que paso por la sala junto de aquel cuadro que aunque te negabas logre que pintaran de ti, era un cuadro muy hermoso, se podría decir que mi posesión más preciada.

Lo superare, estoy seguro, por que se que a ti no te gustaría verme así, pero ten por seguro que en cuanto este totalmente recuperado regresare por ti.

A lo lejos se veía a un pequeño Romano pensando en hacerse más fuerte para poder regresar con su jefe, aquella persona que trato de protegerlo, hasta el final.

5.-Marukaite Chikyuu AleIta ver.

Romano

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a aquel "Macho patatas" como solía llamarlo. De por sí no tenía un gusto por los alemanes, en lo absoluto, de hecho los detestaba y más aun que se acaba de enterar que el muy maldito acaba de empezar a salir con su hermano, ¡¿Quién se creé que es?

Pero a pesar de lo enojado que este hay una persona que logra tranquilizarlo, no es más que ese estúpido español por el que , aunque lo niegue, daría todo.

6.-You raise me up

Romano

A veces su mente se iba reflexionando, pensando, tratando de ser sincero consigo mismo, aunque sea en su mente. Se da cuenta de que si no fuera por aquel que estuvo a su lado en toda su infancia, no sería nada de lo que ahora es. El, de todas las personas, fue el único que lo quiso, el único que lo prefirió a el, antes que a su hermano. Todos los demás lo creían un inútil y ni siquiera se esforzaron en tratar de conocerlo, él fue el único, el único lo bastante idiota como para intentarlo. Y ahora le da gracias a ese idiota, por que el fue "Quien lo levanto" el fue la persona por la que decidió seguir, el fue el que lo impulso hacia adelante.

7.-The Beast (Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune)

Romano

El pequeño nunca demostró sus sentimientos hacía los demás, hubo muchos secretos que guardo en lo más profundo de su alma. Por ejemplo, la soledad que sintió durante toda su vida, el sentirse abandonado por el mundo, y después la alegría que llego a vivir cuando conoció al español. Peor aún la tristeza de cuando tuvo que dejarlo para hacerse alguien independiente, la preocupación de verlo enfermo durante la guerra, por mas que pensara todo tenía que ver con esa persona que tan importante fue en su vida.

8.-Magic Mirror (RADWIMPS)

España POV

Por más que trate de engañar a los demás esa persona siempre va a estar en el espejo, siempre me va a recalcar cuando hice algo mal. Todas esas mentiras, todas esas veces que tuve ganas de llorar y que sin embargo, escondí con una hipócrita sonrisa. Siempre va a estar allí atormentándome cada vez que le digo a aquella persona que estoy bien aun cuando se que no es cierto. Esa persona siempre me atormentara y nunca seré capaz de librarme de ella, por que esa persona en el espejo… soy yo.

9.-Kimi=Hana (Pigstar)

España POV

Siempre pensé que mi pequeño protegido era como una hermosa flor, la flor que más me gustaba, aquella que se que si protejo seguirá creciendo. Nunca pude soportar la impotencia que llenaba al ver sus lagrimas caer, y saber que no podía hacer nada más que limpiarlas mientras le susurraba que todo iría bien. Ansió verlo, en realidad ansió verlo, ansió ver esa hermosa sonrisa que solo he visto fugazmente algunas veces. Adoro todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, aún si no son más que trivialidades, yo en realidad las atesoro. Aun así algunas veces llego a sentir un vacío en mis adentros, no hay mejor manera de curarlo que abrasándote, sintiendo que estas en mis brazos y que así nadie podrá hacerte daño, por que aun que te rodees de espinas, ellas no pueden protegerte del todo, es por eso que yo juro protegerte, no dejare que esa flor muera, nunca. Yo jamás voy a dejarte, aunque esas espinas se encajen duramente en mi mano, no importa nunca te dejare, por que te amó.

10.-Narciso negro

Universo alterno. Romano POV

Puedo recordar aún con bastante claridad, el día en que te vi por primera vez. Eras un amigo de mí hermano, que a final de cuentas decidió traerte para que conocieras a la familia. Mi primera impresión de ti fue que eras verdaderamente hermoso, demasiado para ser una persona normal, me sentía bastante extraño pensando esto de un hombre, pero no podía evitarlo. Trate de acercarme a ti, sin embargo era bastante fácil notar, que en tus ojos el que siempre se reflejo fue mi hermano, nunca yo. Mis esperanzas por fin se rompieron cuando un día siguiéndolos intente espiarlos por la puerta y los encontré besándose en la cama de mi hermano, quería llorar, quería correr, pero no pude, aunque no lo aceptarla era hermoso, el amor que se expresaban era tan bello que lo único que pude hacer fue guardar el secreto en lo más profundo de mi corazón y dejarlos ser libres, mientras me marchaba por la puerta de atrás de la casa.


End file.
